


Служебный роман

by llogan



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llogan/pseuds/llogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Whoniverse Kink Fest, на заявку: что-нибудь романтичное, но без лишних розовых соплей</p>
            </blockquote>





	Служебный роман

Все началось в огромном пустом ангаре. Тусклый свет из окон, бетонный пол и рухнувший с высоты птеродактиль, от которого они едва успели увернуться. Именно тогда у Янто впервые встал на Джека. И время, как пишут в однообразных дамских романах, остановилось. Джек приподнял подбородок, ожидая поцелуя, и они какое-то время просто дышали одним глотком воздуха, потому что Янто ослаб, практически оцепенел, чувствуя, как рядом с его твердеющим членом наливается член Джека. 

Позже, когда Янто обрел способность соображать связно, он поздравил себя с победой, планируя поставить точку в этой истории, полагая, что ангар так и останется местом самой большой их с Джеком близости.

Но у Джека были иные планы. И в хабе оказалось полно мест, где была возможность их осуществить. Поэтому, когда пришел час, Янто просто расправил плечи, подтянул потуже узел галстука и тихонько кашлянул. 

Стол Тошико они отмели почти сразу. Оба считали, что ее рабочее место этого просто не заслуживает, к тому же пыл охладило происшествие с основным компьютером, когда их неосторожные действия (Янто опирался рукой на клавиатуру и даже не замечал этого) едва не привели к потере данных. Таким образом, вместо оргазма они были заняты исправлением ситуации, и это было не так уж легко, учитывая, что член Джека все еще находился в Янто.

Рабочему пространству Оуэна повезло меньше. Янто не выносил белый кафель, не говоря уже о звенящих от резких движений подносах с инструментами, но Джек находил, что прохладный воздух прозекторской и горячий член Янто внутри - это превосходный контраст и море новых ощущений. Остальное его не смущало.

По правде говоря, Янто было чертовски любопытно, существовало ли в сексе что-то такое, что могло смутить Джека в принципе. Он пришел к отрицательному ответу, когда они занялись друг другом в одной из пустующих камер - едва перевалило за полдень, а секс был необходим им сию минуту - на глазах у ошарашенного долгоноса. 

Уже после, застегивая брюки, Джек заметил, что в следующий раз им следует захватить для Джанет попкорн, в то время, как Янто все же склонялся к реткону.

Против рабочего места Гвен возражал сам Джек, и здесь Янто разделял его позицию. Слишком много посторонних взглядов, буравивших их с Джеком с расклеенных на доске вырезок и фотографий. Янто не мог расслабиться, ему казалось, что все эти погибшие или пропавшие люди его осуждают. Он сам себя осуждал, и этого ему хватало.

После истории с Лизой их гонка прекратилась больше, чем на два месяца. Янто злился и скучал, и снова злился, чувствуя затылком настойчивый взгляд Джека. 

Как бы там ни было, секс после долгого перерыва был потрясающим. Джек целовал его, бережно удерживая за шею и расстегивая ремень брюк. В хабе было темно, камеры внутреннего наблюдения были отключены, и Янто задыхался, чувствуя, что впервые теряет контроль по настоящему, что еще немного, и он перестанет думать об этом только как о сексе. Джек сосал его член - медленно и чувственно, впуская глубоко в горло, и это не просто сводило с ума, это было вопросом жизни и смерти - настолько, что выражение "умереть от удовольствия" перестало казаться Янто идиомой. 

Да, и в тот вечер они впервые распечатали рабочий стол Джека.

Если говорить о самом Янто, его фаворитом стала комната дознаний. Он сам предложил ее Джеку, посреди рабочего дня - бедная Тош - не в силах удержаться от легкого флирта после первого официального свидания. Однако все последующие дни им было, мягко говоря, не до этого, и идея попросту забылась. Так что, когда Янто услышал в наушнике Джека, просившего его срочно спуститься вниз, он решил, что речь идет об очередном дознании.

Но оказалось, что роль плохого мальчика уготована самому Янто.

Его руки были скованы за спиной, запястья слегка ныли от наручников, и галстук, который Джек не потрудился ослабить, затруднял дыхание. Впрочем, не только галстук. Янто скользил губами по члену Джека, слегка прижимая головку языком, и Джек не давал ему ни секунды передыха, заставляя держать зрительный контакт. Первый минет в исполнении Янто. Он представлял его немного иначе - действительно представлял! и Джек, само собой, об этом догадывался - но это не помешало ему сделать несколько поразительных открытий в отношении собственных предпочтений. 

Джек же, похоже, неровно дышал к потрепанному клетчатому дивану в главном зале хаба. По каким-то причинам он не останавливался там даже после оргазма, продолжая целовать Янто так, будто они не кончили только что, создав маленький взрыв во вселенной. Янто не мог понять с чем это связано, главным образом потому что к тому моменту сам терял голову, что почти всегда заканчивалось еще одним взрывом, побольше. 

У дивана, правда, был существенный минус. Он попадал в фокус наибольшего количества камер наблюдения, и удаление записей отнимало кучу времени, хотя Янто ни разу не пришлось об этом пожалеть.

Он был абсолютно счастлив. За исключением одного "но". И вскоре Джек каким-то образом угадал его настроение. Либо это было естественным развитием событий - не обладая достаточным опытом в такого рода отношениях, Янто не мог сказать точно. Но однажды, спустившись в колодец своего босса, чтобы оставить там отглаженные рубашки, Янто оказался прямо в его руках. Джек прижал его к лестнице и поцеловал в щеку, настолько целомудренно и нехарактерно, что Янто от удивления выронил вешалки. Он решил, что Джек собирается взять его прямо так, стоя, против чего он бы абсолютно не возражал, но Джек потянул его к кровати, и спустя мгновение Янто был сверху. Как тогда, в ангаре. Они дышали тяжело, словно только что поймали еще одну Мавануи, и глаза Джека искрились тем же заразительным весельем. А потом он приподнял подбородок для поцелуя. И Янто поцеловал.

Чуть позже, лежа в объятьях Джека, в его постели, созерцая свой галстук, торчащий из нагрудного кармана пиджака, Янто размышлял о безумии, которое они творили на протяжении этих месяцев, слегка сожалея о том, что та пора осталась позади. Стоило признать, в ближайшее время ему вряд ли захочется променять эту узкую, жесткую, неудобную кровать на любой, даже самый увлекательный экстрим.

Впрочем, на этот счет у Джека могли быть совершенно другие планы.


End file.
